We All Will Be Together
by sadiered
Summary: Avid sports fans Brittany and Santana are married with two kids and one on the way at Christmastime. Continuation of This Hit (Ice Cold)/Too Hot (Hot Damn), set at the time of the Christmas card. Written for the Brittana Christmas Fic Giveaway


"Room 312, room 312," Santana murmured to herself, one hand on her belly, the other on her purse as she jogged down the hallway as fast as she could with six-and-a-half months of baby and her work shoes on. She had gone the wrong way down the hall of Mass Gen, and it had taken her an absurdly long time to realize that the numbers were going up and not down, so she'd had to turn around and head back the other way. Finally, Santana saw the room she was looking for and came to a stop, taking a deep breath, before pushing the door open.

Three pairs of eyes-two blue, one brown-looked up as she came in, slightly out of breath and pink in her cheeks.

"Santana," Brittany said, rising and smoothly shifting the little girl on her lap to her hip, "I told you it was okay, you didn't have to run."

"Brittany Susan, you call me to let me know that my daughter is in the hospital and don't expect me to run?" Santana pointed out. Brittany shrugged, letting Santana press a kiss to the cheek of Hayley, their younger girl, and then step around her. Their older daughter was lying in the bed with an ice pack over one of her eyes.

"Hi, Mama," Cami said a bit sheepishly.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Santana asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and smoothing Cami's long blonde hair away from her face.

"Well, I kind of got hit by this kid's stick…," Cami said, carefully lifting the ice pack so her mother could see the purple bruise forming, as well as the bandage covering four stitches that went in above her left eyebrow.

Santana gasped, turning to look over her shoulder at Brittany.

"She's fine," Brittany assured. "They checked her head and brain and everything. A little bit of bruising and a little scar will be all she gets. It's really nothing major." Santana nodded, Brittany's calm tone helping soothe her a bit. "Why don't you tell Mama why your helmet was off in the first place?" Brittany's voice took on a touch of an edge.

"Cami?" Santana asked, turning back to the squirming ten-year-old. Her ears were the same pink that Brittany's were whenever she was nervous.

"Well, Danny Addams was fighting with me, so I took it off," Cami explained.

" _What?_ " Santana said, wheeling around to look at Brittany, then back at Cami. "Danny Addams? I'm going to get him kicked off the team. I'm going to get him barred from the league. I'm going to-"

"Santana, sweetheart, hang on," Brittany said, reaching her hand out to rest on the small of her wife's back.

"Britt, how can you be so calm? Some _terror_ was fighting our daughter, and now she's in the hospital with _stitches_!" Santana said, holding Cami's hand and gesticulating with the other.

"Camille Alva, why don't you tell Mama the whole story," Brittany said, giving Cami a look.

"Okay," Cami said drawing out the word as she settled the ice pack over her eye again. "I guess he wasn't really fighting, so much as falling down. Cause I kind of punched him."

" _Camille-_ "

"He said that having two moms was sick! And I thought that he meant it like that lady at the grocery store when I was seven, but I guess it can also mean cool, but he didn't tell me that until we were waiting for the doctor!" Cami protested.

"Wait, so back up," Santana said. "You were practicing-"

"We had just stopped for some water and I was waving to Mom and Hayley, and he came up and was like, 'Oh, is that your aunt?' and I was like, 'No, it's my mom,' and he said, 'I thought your mom was the other lady who took you to the Bruins thing with Tuukka Rask and Torey Krug and Patrice Bergeron last month,' and I said, 'I have two moms,' and he was like, 'Oh that's sick,' and I just got really mad, so I punched him in the face, and he fell down, and his stick hit me in _my_ face, and then we both had to go to the doctor because I was bleeding a lot and his wrist felt funny," Cami said, almost all in one breath. Santana blinked at her a couple of times, trying to process this new information that put several twists into her daughter's story.

"We drove with Danny and his mom to the hospital," Brittany added, "and worked out what happened. They were very nice and have decided that the whole thing is a misunderstanding. Danny has a twisted wrist, but luckily his head didn't hit the ice at all."

"Ugh, Cami, that's not okay to do," Santana said, rubbing her temple.

"I know, Mama, I really am sorry," Cami said. She sounded sorry. "I just don't like it when people say bad stuff about our family, because we have the best family ever."

Santana could feel her resolve melting at that, and she leaned in to kiss Cami's forehead where the ice pack wasn't. "I know, kiddo, but, in the future, let's not use fists, okay? And especially not when someone isn't even saying something bad."

"Yeah, it's very sick to be having two mommies!" Hayley chimed in from Brittany's lap.

"Oh, great," Brittany said, a smile hiding in the corner of her mouth, "now _someone_ has learned a new word. That's not going to get us in trouble at all."

"It was me! I learned a new word!" Hayley said, sitting up and raising her hand.

Santana laughed, finally relaxing a bit as her heart caught up with her brain, and she could see that her little girl was no worse for wear. "It's a good thing that both of our children are so cute," Santana said as she shifted herself to be able to recline against the raised head of the bed with Cami. "Otherwise, who knows what we'd do with them." She winked at Hayley.

"Both and a half," Cami said, putting her free hand on Santana's rounded stomach.

"Both and a lot more than a half at this point," Santana corrected, smoothing her hand over the side of the swell.

"How is the _Bleuet Bionique_ today?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, my god, Brittany, for the last time, we are not naming him after a Habs player. And that one wasn't funny when he was the size of a blueberry, and it is certainly not funny now that he's the size of a fu-reaking squash."

Brittany grinned. "Okay, okay," she said. "How is he?"

"Growing heartily. The first one was small, you know." Santana nodded towards Hayley. "I kind of expected the second to be the same."

"Well, that's kids for you." Brittany smiled at Santana, her eyes soft and so sweet.

Santana sighed happily and helped Cami settle into her side. "It certainly is," she murmured.

* * *

Cami had to wait two weeks before she was allowed to come back, which was protocol for her ages' team anytime there was a head injury resulting in medical attention. She spent the entire two weeks practically pacing and driving both of her mothers crazy with the constant thump of a puck hitting the black streaked wall of their basement.

The first day that she was allowed back to practice, Cami was almost insufferable in the car, bouncing in her seat and pointing out every interesting Christmas decoration on the twenty-six minute drive at absolute top volume. By the time they pulled into the rink parking lot, Santana was looking forward to the sound of practice, with all of its whistles, skates scraping the ice, and pucks slamming into boards, because it would honestly just be a goddamn break. Cami had been able to put on all of her own equipment for the last two years, so all Santana had to do was kiss Cami on the cheek and tell her _no fighting_. The fact that she sheepishly agreed instead of rolling her eyes helped ease a little of the tension in Santana's neck.

As Cami headed to the locker room, Santana climbed the stairs to sit in one of the seats looking down on the ice. Other players were arriving, and Santana watched with a vague interest, pressing her hand in different places on her belly and enjoying the way that her son seemed to kick towards wherever she pressed.

She sat up straighter as she suddenly recognized the boy who came in with his mother. It was Danny Addams, a relatively new member of the team, having only started in October. Santana hadn't paid much attention to him then, but she had spent the last few weeks feeling kind of guilty about what had happened. Even if it wasn't her fault explicitly, she knew that Cami got her quick temper from Santana and not from Brittany, genetics be damned. The guilt only increased as Danny's mother climbed the stairs and settled into a seat a few away from where Santana was sitting.

Santana shifted uncomfortably, which even couldn't be blamed on the fact that the rink seats were most definitely not designed for the ergonomics of a pregnant woman's body. Santana didn't say anything for the first fifteen minutes or so, glancing over, but by the second time she had been caught, she knew she had to say something.

"You're Danny's mom, right?" Santana said.

"Yeah," the woman responded, raising her eyebrow. "I'm Aphasia Addams."

"Santana. Uh, Santana Pierce-Lopez."

"Ah," Aphasia said.

"Yeah," Santana said with an apologetic shrug. "Cami is… protective of her family and unfortunately, ahem, doesn't always stop to think things through." She shifted, rubbing the side of her stomach where the baby was kicking, probably in response to her adrenaline kicking up. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened. Is Danny okay?"

"Yeah, he was sore, but he was back the next day. Lucky for him, it was the smallest player on the team who hit him."

Santana looked over, offended and ready to go to bat for her daughter, but thirty-three years of getting into fights that she didn't need or want to be in had finally taught her to take a breath. Aphasia was giving clearly giving Santana a hard time. "Hey, it's not her fault that she's advanced," Santana bragged, grinning as she did so. Aphasia laughed, and Santana could feel the tension start to ease between them.

Over the two hours of practice, while their children ran drills and plays, practicing fundamentals and trick shots, Aphasia and Santana talked.

Santana learned that Aphasia worked for the Soldier System Center nearby, helping facilitate research for the army's gear, specifically negotiating contracts with suppliers and obtaining grant money. They had just moved from Minnesota where Danny had been the star player on his travel team. They had found the Boston teams in his new league fiercer, but a good challenge. Aphasia shared that she had joined the military because of court-ordered military school at the age of sixteen.

"What, did you rob a bank?" Santana teased.

"No," Aphasia said with a smirk, "but only because I was caught before I managed to get anything."

Once Santana realized that she wasn't joking, her respect grew even more. Santana talked about her job as a public relations manager for a company downtown, which may not have been quite as noble as Aphasia's job, but was something that she loved all the same.

Eventually, the topic swung around to Christmas, with the holiday coming in only a few weeks. It was one of Santana's favorite times of year, especially since Cami was born. Getting to celebrate Christmas with her kids just made everything so much better.

"We love to keep Christmas Eve as just for our family," Santana explained. "When Cami was little, we did it to help her keep from getting totally overstimulated and worn out. By the time she could handle more, we had Hayley. And now, Hayley's almost big enough, but we'll have one more." She rested her hand on top of her stomach. "But it's become the tradition and I think the kids really like it. We still see their grandparents and Britt's sister on Christmas Day and everything." Belatedly, Santana noticed how Aphasia had gone kind of quiet. "What about you guys?" she asked, wondering if she had put her foot in it somehow.

"I think it's gonna be a quiet year," Aphasia said. "Danny's dad is overseas. My parents aren't around and his parents live in Florida. So, it's just the two of us."

"Oh," Santana said. She didn't know what to add and, after a moment, the pause had stretched on too long anyway. Gently, Santana lifted her hand and let it rest on Aphasia's knee for a second. Aphasia gave her a tired, grateful smile, but Santana didn't feel any of the weight lift off of her.

* * *

After two weeks of no hockey, the practice completely wore Cami out. Hayley was barely asleep before Cami was showering and heading to bed herself. She was still young enough that she liked her moms to come in and give her a kiss goodnight, which they did, pressing their lips gently to her forehead, careful of the still-healing cut. She was practically asleep before they had made it out of her darkened room.

"I'm glad we had our Christmas cards done before that happened," Santana murmured, shaking her head. Brittany made a noise of agreement, keeping her hand on Santana's back as they walked down the stairs. After pausing under the mistletoe hung in one of the doorways for at least one full minute, they parted, Brittany going back to finish up the dishes from dinner, and Santana folding a load of Hayley's old onesies and jammies that she had just washed, trying to figure out what they had and what they would need to start getting after Christmas. Neither job took very long though and soon they were on the couch together.

"A whole evening to ourselves," Brittany whispered, fitting herself behind Santana's back to cradle her close and stroke her fingers over the curve of her belly. "Who would have imagined? What shall we do with ourselves?"

"You mean other than our extremely long list of cleaning, wrapping, laundry, org-"

"Orgasms?" Brittany broke in, grinning so big that Santana could hear it in her voice.

"Organizing," Santana said with a smile just as wide.

"Aww, boo, not as fun. Don't be a boring grown-up, Santana," Brittany teased, pausing to tickle Santana's ribs. Santana laughed and squirmed, stilling Brittany's hand and then cuddling further into her side.

"Not as fun, but that's what happens when you keep knocking me up," Santana teased.

"Okay, first of all, I did the first one, so who was knocking who up then? And secondly, we have never let chores come before orgasms, there is no need to start now," Brittany explained, playing with Santana's hair.

"Is that the hierarchy?"

"Yep, scientific fact. Parenting, then orgasms, then chores."

Brittany looked so proud of herself that Santana couldn't help but laugh and pull her down for a kiss. One kiss bloomed into two and, before long, Santana was stretched out on the couch with Brittany lying beside her, their mouths pressing over and over. The sweet, heady distraction of Brittany's lips on hers, the feeling of Brittany's long fingered hand stroking over the swell of her belly and the curve of her hip, wrapped Santana up completely.

It wasn't until their son rolled over and gave Brittany's hand a strong kick that Santana realized how long they had been making out on the couch like teenagers, and how sore her back was getting from lying in this awkward position. She laughed as she sat up. "Wake up call, I guess," Santana said, stretching to relieve the kink in her lower back.

"Yeah, Little Boom Boom there is saying, 'Go upstairs, Mama. The laundry can wait until tomorrow,'" Brittany murmured in Santana's ear as her thumbs worked the muscles in Santana's back that were tense.

"Brittany, I swear to god, if you try to flirt with me while calling our child by Canadiens' nicknames, I will go upstairs and take care of myself and not let you even watch," Santana threatened, even though her posture stayed relaxed into the talented massage she receiving at the moment.

"Sorry, baby," Brittany said, nuzzling the nape of Santana's neck while she kneaded. "So, does that mean that there's a possibility of us going upstairs, then?"

Santana turned to kiss the corner of Brittany's mouth. "Of course, like I would ever honestly say no to that." They smiled at each other for a moment. "Okay, can you turn off the lights, and I'll head up?"

"Yes," Brittany whispered, kissing Santana one more time, before bounding off the couch to turn off the Christmas lights that lit up the downstairs of their house.

* * *

A while later, Santana laid with her head on Brittany's chest in their bed, wrapped in nothing but their sheets and a whole lot of love. "Hmmm, I love having a ten year old," she murmured sleepily.

"Because if Hayley gets up early in the morning, she's going to go for Cami's room and not ours?" Brittany guessed, stroking Santana's back.

"Yep," Santana said with a laugh. "I like being naked with you and not having to worry so much about scarring one or both of our kids."

They laid together in silence for a few minutes, and Santana was halfway to sleep, when Brittany piped up. "Does being pregnant at Christmas make you feel like Mary?"

"Mary who?" Santana mumbled.

"As in, mother of Jesus?" Brittany asked, a soft edge of teasing in her voice.

"Oh, duh," Santana said, finally waking up enough to pay attention. "Not after what we just did," she joked, propping herself up on one hand to look at Brittany.

"Yeah, that was pretty good, wasn't it?"

"Mhmm." Santana thought about the question for a moment longer. With Cami, Brittany had gotten pregnant a little after the holidays, and, with Hayley, Santana had only been two and a half months along, not very far at all. "I guess not really, no. Because that's the only thing that's the same, you know? Like Mary was scared and kind of alone and in this really difficult situation, and she had no idea what she was doing. And I have this awesome life. And a really awesome wife. And I've done this before, with Hayley, and even with Cami, because I was there for the whole thing. We have our house and our family. It's not the same at all."

Brittany didn't say anything, just leaned down to press a kiss to Santana's mouth.

Santana hesitated for a moment and then sat up the rest of the way. "You know that kid that hurt Cami?" Brittany raised an eyebrow, and Santana sighed, "Okay, you know that kid that Cami punched?"

"Yeah, Danny."

"Well, I was talking to his mom at practice the other day, and it turns out that she's actually pretty cool, and she just moved here, and her husband is in the Army and somewhere overseas, and her parents and parents-in-law all aren't going to be around, and they're going have this like tiny little Christmas, and I think it would be way too much to invite them when all of our parents are here, so do you think that maybe we could invite them to Christmas Eve?" Santana barely stopped for a breath before launching on. "I mean, I know that it's always been us, and it probably will be again by the time that next year rolls around, but I just feel so bad. Nobody should have to have a Christmas by themselves, you know?"

"Santana, sweetheart," Brittany said, reaching out to grab her hand. "Of course. If you think we should invite her, then I think that's a great idea."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. You have the biggest heart." Santana blushed, biting her lip at Brittany's compliment. "I love you, you know?" Brittany said, her smile so soft and tender, it made Santana's heart beat in her chest.

"I know. And I love you, too. So, so much."

"Forever and ever, right?" Brittany asked, kissing Santana's forehead.

"Yes, infinitely, in the truest mathematical sense."

"Good, me too."

Santana yawned and snuggled back down into Brittany's arm. "You better, cause I'm havin' your baby pretty soon. Again."

"I really do. Goodnight, Santana."

"Goodnight, Britt."

* * *

The doorbell had barely finished ringing when Cami clattered down the hall and opened the door. Aphasia and Danny were standing there, looking a bit shocked at the noise that she had generated. "Hi! Merry Christmas Eve! Come in!"

Brittany appeared at the end of the hall. "Cami, chill out a bit, kiddo. Let's not scare them," she said, coming alongside Cami and bumping her with her hip. "Hi, Aphasia, Danny. Come on in." She stood to the side so they could, and helped them hang up their coats. Aphasia was holding a pie covered in tin foil. "Santana's in the kitchen, if you want to bring that into her," Brittany said. Aphasia said she would and headed in that direction.

"Mom, can Danny and I shoot pucks until dinner is ready?" Cami asked, bouncing in front of her mother.

"Yes, but no fighting!" Brittany said.

"Moooooomm, it was one time," Cami protested.

"Yeah, Mrs. Pierce-Lopez. I promise I won't use any words Cami doesn't know," Danny chimed in with a grin.

"Danny!" Cami howled, punching him in the arm.

"Okay, if either of you wound each other, neither is getting dessert, okay?" Brittany said, holding her hands up.

"Okay!" they chirped in unison.

"And, Danny, I don't know if you've heard, but this is a totally sick household with two Mrs. Pierce-Lopezes. It might be easier to just call me Brittany," she said with a wink. Danny nodded sheepishly before Cami led him off at sprint, pounding across the floor towards the basement door where Cami had an area to shoot pucks at the wall and practice her skills.

Brittany shook her head and walked towards the kitchen. "Remind me to get first aid certified if these two are going to be hanging out together," she said as she came up behind Santana, kissing her behind the ear and stealing a taste of the stuffing she was working on. "Mmm, you're so good at this."

Santana grinned sinking to Brittany's touch a bit, noticing after a moment the sad, almost longing look on Aphasia's face. She cleared her throat, "Britt, can you do the mashed potatoes?" Brittany nodded and headed to the stove where the potatoes were just finished cooking. "The kids always complain mine are too lumpy."

"Danny does the same to me," Aphasia said, a bit of the smile returning to her face.

"Hey Mrs. Phasia," a little voice pipped up from under the kitchen table. Aphasia startled before finding Hayley, her head peeking out from the tablecloth. "Do you like coloring?"

"It's okay," Aphasia said. "But I haven't done it in a long while. Danny's kind of big for coloring."

"That's what Cami always says, but she still did half of my Elsa coloring book anyway." Hayley said, giving Aphasia such a sour look she had to laugh.

Brittany and Santana glanced at each other, glad to see their guest slowly gaining some of her spirit back.

"Do you wanna color with me?" Aphasia hesitated.

"Maybe if you came out from under the table, she could," Santana suggested, washing her hands off. Hayley climbed out and laid out her coloring books, offering Aphasia a Christmas themed one. Santana knew that Hayley was so affable and hilarious that it wouldn't be long before Aphasia was smiling.

"Hey, baby, can I borrow you for a moment," Brittany whispered. Santana looked around the kitchen, checking that there wasn't anything that needed her attention right then. Everything looked set, so she nodded.

Brittany led her into the living room, beside the tree, which was twinkling with lights and covered in ornaments from their childhoods, one that Cami and Hayley made in preschool, and ones marking significant parts of their lives together so far. "You know how we haven't really talked about names that much?" Brittany said. Santana nodded. They had talked about waiting until after Christmas so they could settle down and find one that they really liked. "Well, I had an idea," Brittany said, handing Santana a small wrapped box.

"I swear, Brittany, if this has anything to do with-"

"Just open it," Brittany insisted.

Santana carefully peeled the paper back and opened the box. Inside, was an ornament, a figure of a baby nestled in a helmet. Santana grinned to see the helmet bore the logo of the Bruins. She lifted it up, and finally saw the string of letters looped below the baby. "Torey?" she asked, her voice hushed. "After-?"

Brittany nodded. "Only if you like it, though. It came with a bunch of letters so it could be whatever we want."

"No, I love it. I love _you_." She rose up on her toes to kiss Brittany fiercely.

"I love you too," Brittany said when they pulled away from each other. Santana reached out to the tree, carefully hanging the new ornament between the first Christmas ones for Cami and Hayley. "Merry Christmas, Santana," Brittany whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Brittany," Santana murmured back.

Brittany put her hands on Santana's bump. "Merry Christmas, Torey."

And, in front of the Christmas tree, Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana again.


End file.
